In the field of aviation, pressure sensors associated with landing gear tires are generally fastened to the rims of said tires and they transmit their data to an onboard computer of the aircraft. Such sensors generally turn out to be complex and thus usually incorporate strain gauges and processor means for processing the measurements taken by the strain gauges.